The present invention relates to article carrying cases and pertains particularly to a case having improved arrangement of multiple pockets, mounting panels for holding multiple personal nail manicuring implements and a pliable workstation panel contained within a hand carried or purse-sized case.
Women generally have many implements and other items of makeup which they commonly carry in their purse. These cosmetic items usually include nail care products, among these items. Such items are often placed loosely in the purse among other articles. This often leaves the cosmetic items disorganized, which can accidentally open, or often become entangled with other objects in the purse causing consternation when not readily found. Moreover, during a manicure, hands are often placed on furniture or clothing that often become soiled by nail filings and/or nail polish. Additionally, bottles containing nail polish and polish remover often spill since they are placed in an unstable manner and not secured to a fixture when in use.
In view of these problems, there is a need for a nail care case that is adaptable to mount or hold many different nail manicuring articles and implements in an organized fashion and has a readily available workstation panel for hand placement during a manicure. Moreover, It would be desirable to have a nail care case that has several mounting panels with pockets, a retainer member for containers, and a workstation panel that: a) holds many nail manicuring implements and articles for ease of use; b) minimizes nail polish bottle spills when in use; and c) protects furniture and clothing when in use.